The present invention relates to a game. In particular the present invention relates to a ball game that may be played indoors, and to a court for playing the game on. More particularly, the present invention relates to a modification of the game of basketball that may be played on a smaller court, particularly a court located indoors.
Although the present invention will be described with particular reference to an adaptation or modification of the game of basketball, it is to be noted that the scope of the present invention is not so limited and may extend to include all manner of other games, particularly ball games that can be played in a similar way using a similar court and equipment.
The game of basketball is usually played on a court which has goals at both ends of the court; each team throwing to and for goals at one end only which is alternately changed over to the other end at the beginning of each period of play. As both respective goal areas are spaced apart from each other, play occurs between them to more or less degree, but the majority of time play is located in the immediate vicinity of one or other of the goal areas. The area toward the center of the court is used only for traversing between ends and occasionally in play.